Transmission lines, such as those of telephone or data networks, require connectors along the line where different stations are connected to the line. Many connectors require a component such as a capacitor to dissipate any high voltage pulse (e.g. from lightning) to ground, or no component at all (direct connection to ground). Some stations require other components such as an amplifier, or a line termination circuit at the last station along the line. The connector at each of such stations must be rugged, since a break in the transmission line at any station can interrupt the entire network, and are preferably of a standard mechanical construction.